Who's the lion? Who's the lamb?
by lolululaladidah
Summary: Five years later the doctor and lady christina meet again,The doctor is a different person and Christina is a better one but she's scared,she wants the truth but is also scared of it,will the doctor stop running from her long enough to tell her/let her in
1. The haunted women

Who's the lion? Who's the Lamb?

Disclaimer: sadly I do not own doctor who, I wish I did though.

Setting: Five years after Planet of the dead, 11th doctor now.

"Phew" the running had taken all of her energy, and that's something in itself. But damn it those cybermen where fast. Being helpful was still tiresome, even after five years. And yet Lady Christina de-Souza still looked the same as she had at twenty-three, when she'd met that amazing, mysterious man, the doctor.

"Now if I could just find that bomb I could blow up the factory and the controls with it, they'd all die". She'd been nicknamed "The destroyer of worlds"

In her five years as a universal superhero, that was a nickname that had come after a few run-ins with Dalek Caan and the pepper pots, slightly ironic seen as she never actually managed to destroy them.

She was running out of the two hundred now, which was fixed and ready for time travel thanks to the people of gallifrey (travelled through a hole in space and into a parallel universe). The factory was just over the hill and with her specially developed suit, modelled on the cybermen themselves; she should get there in time.

***10 Minutes later***

"I need to plant the bomb in the server room, that should shut them down for good" but as she entered the server room she realised that someone else was already there. He was tall; he had wavy dark hair and wore a suit. She'd never seen him before and yet just by the way he stood and his wide eyes as he spotted her he seemed so familiar, he reminded her of the doctor and that scared her to death because ever since she'd been to the parallel universe three words had haunted her "You look time lord".


	2. Staying is harder than leaving

Staying is harder than running:

Disclaimer: Same as before

Finish the job; ask questions later, yes that's what she would do. She tore her eyes away from the strangely familiar man at the other end of the room and ran to the machine in the middle of the room. She planted the bomb underneath, looked at the man again and yelled "RUUUUUUN!!!!!!" so they ran side by side out of the building, dodging Cybermen as they went. They were up the hill in no time at all and as the 200 came in to view Christina let out a sigh of relief.

Then she looked around and noticed something else, the doctor's tardis, stood there right next to the 200. She turned to the man she now knew to be the doctor and whispered, "It is you". She was scared, after years of wondering and waiting the time had come for her to find out the truth. Why did he say those three words? Why, in the parallel universe, did the Timelords let her stay on their planet even though they told her they weren't allowed humans there, she'd been scanned on landing on the planet but nobody had said anything. This had been when she'd started to question her own heritage.

She'd never really fitted in on earth, always been the odd one out, whilst every one else was playing with Barbie dolls she loved her action men, whilst all the other girls were wondering what it was like to have a boyfriend she was getting first hand experience, she took her GCSE's two years early and her A-levels the year after that, she was extremely clever, agile, flexible, strong (Physically and emotionally), she was twenty-eight but she didn't look a day older than eighteen and she loved to run.

But did she really wan to know the truth? If all of her questions were answered would it really make her feel better? Would she finally be complete? Or would she be lonelier than ever? As the saying goes, sometimes the truth is worse than not knowing. But the truth couldn't be any worse than this could it?

Doctors POV *

I'd been running from her, running for so long, but for what reason? I didn't know. Was she different? Yes, Was I scared of her? No, but I was scared. Perhaps I was scared of things being different, I'd grown so used to this universe, to roaming around it with no family and no home. But there she was, a piece of my home. She'd stood in front of me five years ago, completely oblivious to what her travelling with me would mean for both of our lives, ready for me to embrace her and let her into my life, but I couldn't do it. After years of being alone a chance had finally arrived for me to never be alone again and I'd turned it down because I was scared.

Now I had a second chance, I was still scared but I was so tired of being alone and I could see she was too. She would have a lot of questions, I had no doubt about that, and in time I would answer them, but there was one question that I couldn't put off because I could see in her eyes, the need for the truth and also the fear of what the truth might bring. I knew that deep down she knew, and she knew that I knew as well.

I couldn't put off the question of her Timelord heritage and why I hadn't told her five years ago.


End file.
